To Be Noticed
by katz908
Summary: All Shyla wanted to do is go to college, get her degree in Music, move out of her mom and George's house, and live a life where she had more freedom. Well, that all changed on a night where coming home from a band concert can turn into a familiar, yet, forgetting childhood memory. As for Jack, talking to someone who is 300 years younger is way harder than it sounds. OC/Jack
1. Chapter 1 Mysterious

_**~Hey, Sad news, if you have read Lost Snow by flutiepatutie106, her account was hacked and she can't access it anymore. She told me this and I said I would tell you guys so. There, I told you! hahahah lol! Anyway, on with the story.**_

"Yeah. Oh, okay. Yeah he video taped it, but left me here, without a ride in 23 degree weather...NO! I'm not fussing about it. I-...Fine...see you tomorrow morning. Love you too. Bye."

I hung up and placed my cell phone in my orange sweatshirt as I finished getting out of my band uniform and into my regular clothes. I picked up my snowy white socks and placed them on my feet and then eventually to my boots. Yeah, that 23 degree weather thing I said earlier? Yeah, no joke. Walking home in that weather. Gonna be an icicle once I get home.

"Hey Shyla!"

I quickly turned around and was greeted by the voice of Gretchen running up to me with her Alto Saxophone in her left hand and her backpack in the other. She still wore her uniform, which was a long, black, and silky dress that went to her toes, causing her trip a little. I stepped out of the dressing room and started walking down the hallway to the auditorium with her.

"Hey...Shyla...are you...heading...home?" She asked, clearly out of breath.

"Yeah, actually, I'm walking home tonight. My mom's boyfriend forgot me again."

"Oh, well, why don't you call him then? Or my mom can drop you off?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good. Besides, I think it's better to walk home anyway. It's not that far away."

She quickly gave me a confused look. "Far away?! Are you serious!? Your house is like 3 miles away! How is that not far?"

I chuckled a bit. "Well, it's either walk home, or suffer what feels like an hour drive with George."

She waved me off, signaling me she lost the war. "Fine. Fine. Have it your way. But if you're not at school on Monday, then I can see why."

I laughed and she did too. "Gretchen dear!"

I could see her mom in the distance, walking closer to us until she finally came to the destination. "You guys did great! Nice job, both of you and your bands!"

Yeah both of our bands. She was in upper Wind Symphony 3 while I was in the regular everyday Concert-Gold Day Band where all the teens who didn't do well in auditions went. Gretchen's score was WAY above average, while mine, was a point or two below. I had to admit, she was better than because she takes private lessons, while I teach myself as in no-one-really-cares-about-Shyla-Faye-Piyrwe-and-her-education. Yeah, sound familiar? My parents if you didn't know who.

"Thanks Mrs. Frette. We've been working hard." I replied knowing she dislikes me very much.

"Yeah, that's right. Well Gretchen, time to say good-bye to Shyla here." she said turning away and heading towards their black Honda.

"Are you sure you don't want us to drop you off? It's pretty far, you gotta admit." Gretchen said flipping her hair out of the way.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm fine. I'll see you on Monday."

She turned around and left, following her mother while waving good-bye. I waved back and stared at her until she was completely out of sight. My smile disappeared as I noticed I was the last one in the auditorium. It was very dark, no lights in sight. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and used it as my only guide to get out of here.

I found the exit to the outside and jogged out the blue double doors. I returned my phone to my pocket and headed for my house.. On the way there thoughts kept streaming trough my head. Why doesn't anyone like me? I did nothing wrong? I'm just your plain, 17-year-old teen who so happens to be a straight A student with many colleges wanting me. I'm also the head swimmer of the high school Girl's Swim Team, or, Flyers as we call it. That might seem awesome, but there are some flaws...

Many people hate me or just ignore me like I'm a ghost, my schedule is packed so I barely have any time to spend with my only friend Gretchen who, like me, sees a similarity with me about my social life. My parents are divorced and they both dislike me. I still don't know why mom has to keep lying to me when she says 'I love you' every time she sees me. My life isn't very perfect.

I kept dozing off until I saw a figure, strangely enough for me to actually see who it looks like. It looks like a boy my age who just looks lost. He quickly turns around, causing me to stop walking as he started walking towards where I am.

Why is he coming over here? I think he is lost.. I ignore the thought and keep walking forward, still clutching ,my tan bag with my uniform and my oboe on the other side. We start walking towards each other, making me hope that he won't stop to talk to me.

A few more steps..

I could feel the temperature in my body rise up as we got closer to each other. As the spaces between us started getting closed, I could see him look up at me and stop. I do the same, awkwardly. We were about half a body length away from each other.

We stare at one another for what seemed like forever. I kept feeling a very cold breeze pass through me each second since we''ve stopped. I swear there wasn't the slightest wind just a moment ago...hmm...

I kept staring at him, waiting for him to do something to break the silence. He then shot up into the air with a gust of him behind him. The wind ripping through my long, think, dirty blond hair. Wait, did he just, fly? I quickly looked up to see if there was any trace of the mysterious boy. I couldn't find him and quickly gave up. I continued to walk towards my house like nothing happened.

I still din't know if it was an illusion, or real. Once about 10 minutes past, it started to lightly snow and I still couldn't get the boy out of my mind. When I was still in my loss of thoughts, a snowflake landed on my nose.

I lightly giggled at the little white magic. I suddenly realize why I was laughing. My childhood imagination came back to me that moment, and I remember the very same person I used to talk to at night.

"Jack Frost.." I whispered.

**_~Well? Was it good? Please review for more! Surprisingly, this was part of my dream, except that I left out a part about a pirate coming to my school and giving up all the money in the world...that would be awkward then...PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVE AND WHAT NOT!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Suffering Through Them

**Hey AGAIN! Thanks for following me! (If you actually did. Wanna hear what happened today? Yeah, no, I didn't think so...Anyway! Continued!**

I was surprised how I could remember that childhood memory of a fairy tale. It just flashed into me like the wink of an eye, a flash of lightning, something really quick.

I looked above me to see that there is no clouds in sight, not one. Snow can't just magically begin to fall anywhere, anytime, right? I must of been having a major freeze-down or something. I kept giggling, not knowing why or at what but I continued to do so. Suddenly, a whip of really cool breeze ripped past me as I once again quickly shut my eyes to avoid the stinging sensation of the gust.

Once the wind cooled down, (HAHAHHAH) I slowly opened my eyes and turned around only to be face-to-face with the mysterious boy I had seen earlier. I took a couple of steps back so we weren't so close to each other. I dropped my stuff on the ground as I let out a small gasp. I finally get it now. I know who he is!

"J...Jack? Jack Frost?" I said a little louder than a whisper. He gave me a confused looked as I examined him to see if I was correct. He looked exactly like the one I became best friends with 11 years ago. That same ruffled-up greyish-whiteish hair that glistened like fallen snow. His blue sweatshirt that looked similar to mine except his was covered with snowflake designs on the collar and sleeves. He still wore the light-brown pants that was purposely ripped up at the bottom and with the random white ribbon around the middle of his legs. And I still couldn't forget the most odd thing I remembered that was really strange about him, no shoes. He was a careless boy I can tell.

He nodded in response to what seemed like a question I had just asked. He looked around, acting as if he was being watched.

"Shyla!? You...you can still see me? After all these years?" I quickly responded with a yes as a nod.

He started circling around and pushing his fingers through his hair. And at one point I thought I heard a chuckle from him too. Now I was the one who was giving the confused looks.

"What are you laughing about? What's so funny?" I asked, clearly not understanding his humor. He quickly turned back to me and laughed a little. "Oh, it's just that I didn't expect a 17-year-old to still remember me after how many years? 5? 6?"

"11 years." I gave him a smile, sending him a message that counted.

"11!? Wow, time flies fast." he placed what looked like a staff on his shoulders as he walked slowly to me and examined me, head-to-toe. I scoffed, seeing he laughed a little.

"Why are you laughing at me? Is there something on me?" I started dusting my orange sweatshirt off along with my jeans. He backed off noticing me being disturbed.

"No. Don't see anything wrong. I was just seeing how big you got. Last time I remember was throwing a snowball at a once-cute 6-year-old Shyla who didn't care about getting mud in her eyes."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Yeah, I was a little bug when I was young. Oh how I miss the childhood I once lived through...

"Well, you really haven't change a bit, have you 'mister I'm-too-good-for-shoes'?" I replied picking up my instrument and bag.

"If you consider becoming a Guardian of children, then yes, I have." Guardian? Why him?

"Ohh really? Since when would someone like you, no offense, become a Guardian?" I raised a brow for emphasis. He laughed a bit before he could reply. Honestly, I needed to hear this.

"Well, I was picked by the MIM, or Man in the Moon. North, or Santa needed my help to save children from losing their sweet dream in vicious nightmares, created by Pitch. Eventually, I gave in and became a Guardian."

"You? Jack Frost? Gave _in_? I thought you never give up?"

"Heheh...well, when the world needs saving, I have to do _something, _not just stand there and let millions of innocent people have fear in the world. Besides, if I didn't, then you wouldn't be here. We would not have met each other again."

I looked down with a slight blush that had crept onto my face as to the thought of that ever happening. "Well, I never really thought about that before..." I said looking at him.

"Enough of me, how are you doing? How is school and all that?" He just _had _to ask me that. I looked all around, trying to find the right words for an answer. _Just tell him the truth, _the back of my mind kept telling me, _tell him you're a straight A person with many college suggestions. And that you're a loner..._

"I-Uh...well, I-I really don't know.." I looked at the ground, embarrassed at the answer I gave him. _Nice going Shyla. _Wow, I did make it sound obvious that I had no life.

"What do you mean? You look like you're doing okay for a high schooler, right?"

I could feel tears fill up my eyes as I looked harder at the sidewalk with very little sightings of snow. I shrugged, trying to avoid any contact with the winter guardian. I looked up, noticing that tears had strolled down my red rosy cheeks as the cold striked them.

"It's peachy." I forced a smile onto my face so it didn't make the moment even worse. He came closer and looked worried. Why would Jack Frost, the care-free spirit, look worried? Especially about me?

"You're starting to scare me Shyla, tell me the truth." I couldn't look at him anymore so I turned away. I felt two cold, yet, soothing hand on my shoulders, holding them steady. I shut my eyes as tightly as I was letting the tears stroll down my frozen face as freely as ever. I didn't care if anyone saw me, randomly crying in the middle of the sidewalk. I could care less. Nothing seemed to be a matter to me, except the life I want in the future. I dropped my bags again as Jack came closer to me.

"Look at me." My thoughts were suddenly snapped behind my mind and returned to reality. I did as Jack commanded and looked up into his sky-blue eyes. He looked so stern. It was like the Jack that I once knew had become a matured, grown-up Jack that I thought I would never see.

"Tell me what happened to you. It's obviously something important since a fierce girl like you is crying." I smiled then began to talk about my unhappy life that I would have to suffer for another couple of years.

I started with my parents divorce, how that change the strong and confident young girl I once was, to the girl who has to deal with "unwanted" company love. How none of them even love me. How they treat me like I was owned. I never really told him about my father and how he left my mom and headed straight for Nebraska where he met my step-mother, Leah. I even forced out how lonely I was, that I only had one friend, Gretchen, and how her mom hated me. He didn't really like it how I said that people treat me like I was an outcast, someone who belonged in a dumpster or something. I really did want to tell him any other things that had happen over the years, but he egged me on.. I couldn't hold my deepest secret in and I just let it out like I had just unlocked a secret vault.

"...I bet you wouldn't believe me, but I wanted to run away. I never wanted to live in this town. It was a jailhouse full of hateful criminals, and I couldn't break free..." That was the last thing I said about my life that day, and it was the first time I've ever seen that sad and worried look on Jack's face after I finished the story.

He couldn't find any response to that. I would agree with him, my life was a hell hole, no way to get out, a bottomless pit of darkness...fear.. All he could think of as a response was pulling me into a hug. I couldn't believe after all these years, after suffering from depressing and never-forgetting torture of what I call life, he made all the fear fall right off my shoulders, just like that. I could feel more warmth build up as I returned the hug, balling my eyes out into his blue sweatshirt. It felt like this could go on forever, making me fell free of sadness and full of joy and not have to worry about any past problems. I wish it could, but it didn't. It was past 10 minutes when I let go of him and sniffled. I picked up my bags once again and smiled.

"Thanks Jack, I really need to go-" |

"Wait!" he said grabbing my arm that held my oboe.

"I was wondering if we could meet up again tomorrow. We need to catch up more, and maybe have a snowball fight, like the ones we used to have." I nodded with a grin on my face.

"Of course Jack. That sounds fine." I tried to walk away but realized that he was still holding my arm. "Uhh, Jack? You kinda need to let go so I don't freeze to death. I don't want to get a cold."

"How about I just drop you off at your house. It's pretty far." He still remembered where I lived? He had _that _long of a memory? I a short one, that's for sure...

"Y-You remember where I live? How?"

"How couldn't I? I would always go there and throw snowballs at you when you had a snow day. It was the best memory I could've ever had!" I blushed a little.

"Well-" Before I even knew it, I was flown into the air bridal style with two cold arms that carried me. I quickly wrapped my arms around Jack's neck as I quickly realized I was in the sky, seeing all the houses, the parks, the trees, everything. The only bad thing about that is that I hate being flown around in the skies.

"JACK! DUDE! YOU KNOW I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS! ARE YOU MAD!?" I screamed, probably waking up 2 or 3 neighbors and their dogs.

"Yeah, I know, but it's faster this way." I just sighed as I tightened my grip around his neck and dug my head into his sweatshirt. I was whispering to myself, "Don't look down, don't look down, whatever you do Shyla, don't look down."

I could feel Jack laughing at me as I kept on repeating myself. It took about 5 minutes until we finally reached my house and he dropped me off on my front porch. The light was still on, helping me see Jack a little more better. I smiled and gave him and expecting hug whispering, "Thank you" into his freezing ear. He returned the hug not too long after. We both let go and he flew off, leaving on-looking George staring at me through the living room window, waving to absolutely nothing.

**~~Well? How was it? I think this one is so far the longest one yet. Please Review and Fave and what not so I can continue! ****_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3 Anger

**~Hey you people in front of a computer screen! This may be a short chapter because I'm really tired soo...yeah. EnJoY!**

I smiled as the boy I knew for 11 years disappeared behind the clouds of grey. I walked inside and saw George staring at me like I had something on my face.

"What?" I asked not knowing why he was still staring.

"Nothing, I just...I was thinking if Lucy needed to be fed." Oh my adorable dog! How I love her! She's the only dog who actually, well, does nothing. She would get on the couch, sit there for a half an hour, and then fall asleep, sitting up. I always knew that a Boxer dog was spunky and motivated, but Lucy, she was clearly different. A dog who just sleeps for 12 hours a day is just unusual. At least she gets up once in a whole to either go to the bathroom or eat.

"Ohh.." I finally said heading to my room.

"Where are you going? You have some explaining to do." I sighed and turned around knowing this has to do about why I was late coming home. Here we go again...

"About...?"

"You know what I mean."

"About coming home late? It wasn't my fault."

"Ohh, it isn't?" My anger started to rise as I could tell he's doing this on purpose.

"Whatever.." I turned around again heading towards my bedroom until he stood up.

"I will not be tolerated with that kind of attitude young lady. You should have some respect-"

I quickly turned around to face him, "First off, I'm not a young lady, I'm 17-years-old and I can handle myself. Second, you have no right to tell me what respect I have and don't have. I'm not in the mood for an argument now if you can tell. So just leave me alone and we can get on with our lives!" I spat out. I ran up the stairs and went into my room, slamming to door shut.

I threw my stuff into the corner of my bedroom and grabbed whatever pajamas I had laying out and quickly changed. My life has, and still is been ruined before, and that moment made it worse by 35%. This is why I really don't like George, he thinks he's the king of the house and acts like everything in it is his own property. You have no idea how long I wanted to say that in his face.

As I walked to the bathroom, I noticed the window that was in there was completely covered with frost. Jack... I went in, locked the door, and began searching for him. I didn't see any trace of him so I just ignored it and began brushing my teeth.

Trying to find my orange toothbrush was a hard task. George purposely hides it somewhere, letting me try to go to school without a clean breath. I tried to tell mom, but she didn't believe me. I swear this family treats me like I'm just a butler or something...

I finally found it. On the window pane, stood my orange toothbrush where i could see dust all over it. I washed it off, double-checking to see if there was anymore dust on it. Luckily, there wasn't. I poured a bit of mint toothpaste and began brushing.

I kept glancing at the window, wonder if jack was ever going to show up tonight instead of tomorrow. But then he probably wouldn't. It was 10:30 at night, no one would want to come over to someone's house that late.

I spat, placed it under the roaring water, and began brushing again. Up and down, round and round, A, B, C ,D...always doing the alphabet while brushing always helped me keep my mind off of things. I spat out again and rinsed my toothbrush off, placed it in the holder and got out of the bathroom. I quietly looked down the stairs to see if George was up. He was. I sighed and headed to my bedroom.

I quietly and carefully closed my door and headed for bed. I turned off my lights and tucked myself into my covers as I realized it was a cold night. Not just because it was November, or that it was late, but that I finally found my long-lost friend that I would probably never forget.

**Soooooooo? Was it good? I hope so! REVIEW AND FAVE~~ To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4 Snowballs

~Sorry guys, I know I never posted a chapter last time, but I was super super tired! So, this is my gift of apologies...enjoy!

I woke up to the sound of knock on my door. I knew it would either be mom or George. "Shyla Faye, get up! It's 9:30! You know the rule!?" My mom screamed as I heard her go down the stairs.

So yeah, about the rule, the most important rule of the house was that no one, I mean no one, not even a guest, could sleep in past 9:30 in the morning. My mom thought it was a sign of slacking to people, that everyone would end up lazy and fat and would only eat McDonald's for the three course meals. I never liked that rule, never have, never will. If only I could get an extra hour of sleep...then I wouldn't of said anything before.

"Yeah Mom, I'm up!" As I was getting up, I noticed frost on my window. With the smile on my face, I quickly ran to the window, opened it, and looked all around the outside of my house.

I couldn't see any sign of Jack until I looked down. He was laying on his back, hands behind his head, and staff on his side. Speaking of which,why was he carrying a staff? I've never seen him carry it before...

"Missed me?" he said getting up and flying near my window.

"Sure did." I backed up so he could into my room. Once he did, he examined the whole room, wall to wall, door to door, corner to corner, everything. It was like he just discovered Narnia, which would be in my wardrobe...don't tell anyone!

"Nice room. All orange with a hint of..." He tapped his staff to the wall closest to him and frost appeared everywhere. I was so amazed, I couldn't stop looking all around. The frost kept on spreading throughout my room, glistening in the morning sun. The light reflected off every part of the magical ice. I walked up to my wall and touched the frost, causing shiver to go up through my spine. "Frost..."

"Jack, this is amazing!" I said looking back at him.

"I know right? I learned it a couple of years back. It helped me create designs in the New York Ice Sculpture contest. I felt so honored, except no one knew I exist..." he trailed off looking all over as well.

"Well, at least I believed in you, and still do. At least someone can see you." he smiled, causing my stomach to do flips.

"Shyla! C'mon! Breakfast! It's gonna get cold if you don't hurry up!" Mom said, causing me to jump a little.

"I'm not hungry! Thanks anyway!"

"Okay then!"

It was silent for a couple of minutes until I couldn't hold back a question I wanted so desperately to get out.

"Jack?"

"Hm?" I looked at the ground.

"Why did it take you so long to see me? I thought you forgot the promise. I thought, you forgot about me..." I sounded selfish, I had to admit, but when you're alone for so long, and people disliking you every second gets to you. You would always feel alone, scared, afraid of the world, worthless. I just didn't want to be alone for the rest of my life. I had to know why he didn't come any time sooner.

"Well," he placed a hand on my shoulder, "I know it was a long time until we finally met, but the Guardian job I hold, it had to be more important. I had to make a right choice, see you or save the world. I had to do my part and be a Guardian. I had no choice...if I didn't choose to save the world,, then I wouldn't of met you after so long. I would probably go into deep depression for all I know..."

I looked up at him, confused, worried, and...happy. "Wait, really? I wouldn't of guess that someone like you would fall into depression just because of me. I really don't have anyone who actually cares about me. But now I know that you do."

I quickly hugged him. "Thanks Jack."

He responded back, making this moment seem like it would never end. Like the world just stopped for a second, like I was hugging a teddy bear, which, I wasn't. We parted and smiled. He defrosted my room, making puddles around the edges of the walls. "Heheh...oops. I'll clean that.."

"Nah it's fine."

We both laughed. Oh how I missed this. Why can't today be like everyday?

"Hey, wanna go outside and have one of our famous snowball fights? Like the old days?" He asked, giving me his famous smirk.

"Sure. Let me get my boots and coat on and we'll go." Jack nodded and flew out my window. I shut it closed. I ran to the corner of my room where I threw my said stuff, put them on and ran downstairs, where I was greeted with my mother and George at the door.

"Where are you going Mom?" I asked confused.

"George and I are visiting your grandmother because she wants to move some furniture. You know how old she is, right? Poor thing can't even carry a box of her old Spelling Bee trophies."

"Ohh. How long are you going to be gone?" I got down from the last step and grabbed my hat, my favorite one with the breast cancer awareness ribbon in the it. The whole hat was white, like Jack's hair, but more darker. Like a grayish color.

"Since her house is about 2 hours away, we might get done late, so we will probably stay the night. If we do, we will see you in the morning." She kissed the top of my hat.

"Love you sweetheart."

"Love you too Mom."

They both left, leaving me home alone. I was happy that they would be gone for at least one night, leaving me the day to spend Jack. I ran to the front window to see my mom get into the driver's seat while George in the passenger's. I waved them good-bye as she started the car. She waved by and slowly backed out of the driveway. I continued to wave until the blue Jeep was out of sight. Once it was, I ran pass the dining room, pass the kitchen, and through the back door. I frantically looked around for Jack, any sign of the magical boy. I looked up, I looked down. No sight.

I sighed and sat on the snow. The cold 35 degree weather was getting to me quickly as I shivered to the touch of the wind. No wonder why the wind blew.. Jack flew down and now was sitting in front of me with a snowball in his opposite hand of the staff.

"Ready? I've been waiting a long time to finally beat you." I stood up and smiled.

"Is that a challenge I hear? You're so on!" I quickly bundled up random snow on the ground and created, not my best, snowball. I ran away and began to throw my ugly snowballs at him. He dodged the first one, and the second, okay maybe he was better than I thought. He began to throw as well, causing me to fall each time I got hit. We kept running around each other, trying to dodge the ammo we created. Left, right, dodge back, duck, we were everywhere and I only got Jack once. Wow, many years without any snowball fights has done its' work. But who could I blame? I had no friends, no neighbors that actually like me, no-

**SMASH!**

"Ooooh! Extra points for me!" Jack screamed running up to me. He had hit me straight in the face, causing me to fall backwards. We were both laughing, laughing to the point where we couldn't breathe. We finally stopped laughing when he helped me up to my feet.

"Well...you certainly gotten better than last time." I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, once you're the Guardian of fun, you need practice on things like this."

"Heh, I should remember that then." I said with a little giggle after. He chuckled back rubbing his neck. "Hey, my mom and her boyfriend are gone for the day, what do you want to do?"

He looked up, rubbing his chin, clearly thinking of something to do to pass the time. "Hmm.." he said, continuing to rub. "Ahh!" his finger whipped in the air.

"Why don't I take you flying-"

"NO! No..Please, I really, really hate flying. Something better please." I quickly said, startling Jack a step back.

"Well, how about you show me your elbow?" Suddenly, I bursted out laughing, knowing that he was talking about my instrument. Elbow? And I thought he matured..

"What's so funny?" That was when I was on the ground, clutching my stomach in joyful pain.

"Dude...It's an oboe...not an elbow!" I said between each breath I gasped in.

"Ohh heheh, I knew that.." He walked up to me, and helped me up once again.

"Okay, okay...whew..I forgot how funny you are Jack. I missed that." I nudged his elbow.

"Well, some people *cough* Bunny, *cough* take them too seriously." Bunny! I missed him! I remember when Jack used to call him the Kangaroo. It would always make me laugh. I don't know why anyone would hate a guy like Jack. Especially Bunny. Why does he have to be so negative?

"Speaking of which, how's he doing?" We started to walk into my house.

"He's grumpy all the time, nothing new. Same old Bunny." I laughed as I opened the back door. I toke off my snowy white boots and placed them outside. Jack started to gaze all around my kitchen, noticing how everything is perfectly in order. He turned to look at me.

"Your Mom OCD or something?"

"Kinda, not much as a freak. She doesn't constantly wipe every dust off the ground. She just thinks it's better to have a clean house than anything else. That's why...my dad left..." I slowly looked down as I took my brown jacket off and hung it up on the hook behind the door.

"I-I'm sorry, I had no idea." He looked at me with that sad look upon his face.

"It's fine, I just think it's a stupid that my dad left because someone likes to clean. Nothing much..."

I shut my door and looked at Jack, getting ready for the millions of questions he has. Knowing Jack, he's a curious one.

"Well, does he at least talk to you? Does he...send letters? Call you? Anything?"

"No, no, no, and no. He doesn't like me for some odd reason and I just ignore him." I walked to the staircase and stopped. "I'm going to get my oboe. Be right back." I ran up the stair and into my room.

"Okay." was all heard before I opened my door to my bedroom. I grabbed the instrument, some music, my music stand, and headed downstairs. It took a bit to pick the songs I should play before I chose one. I picked "Aria" by Bach. This one was so close to me. This was the last thing my grandpa from my dad's side gave to me before he passed before my middle school graduation.

I saw Jack, staring at a picture of me when I was about 8 with my dog, Maggie, who past away a couple of years ago on December 1st. I was holding her so happily, her paws were in the air and her black, scrunched up face was against y rosy cheeks. I was smiling, not with a care in the world.

"Her name was Maggie." I said, causing Jack to quickly turning around to see me with all my stuff. I walked into the living room where Jack was and set my equipment on the couch.

"I was so close to her," I crossed my arms, "that when she died, I didn't go to school for 3 days. My mom couldn't help me. She couldn't get her back. So she decided to go adopt Lucy, to make me forget about her." I petted Lucy as she was sleeping next to my stuff on the couch, snoring like an old person. "She never left mind, and never will."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine Jack, She was getting old anyway. We all have to move on someday. Besides, she's in heaven now, and she won't suffer anymore." I smiled at him, knowing that he figured how tough this was for me.

"So," I clapped, "wanna hear my 'elbow'?"

"Heheh, it was an accident. I shouldn't of said that. You'll never stop laughing!" I chuckled a bit, knowing that it was true, I'll never forget that.

"Well, it was pretty funny." I sat on the couch and opened my case, revealing SugarHoney. Yeah, we had to give our instruments names. I named mine SugarHoney because I love sugar and sugar always go good with honey. I placed the parts together, and made my reed wet. The whole time I'm gonna play, it's gonna bring back the memories i shared with my grandpa. But it was a good thing because I knew that I wouldn't forget him, like Jack never forgot about me, and that he kept his promise.

**~Well, the only true part about this is that my dog, Maggie, did actually die on December 1st. So I thought it would be nice to put a chapter up in her mourn. R.I.P. Maggie Maye, I will never forget you 3 Please review and fave and what not for more chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5 Promises

**~ Hola! SO yeah, pretty busy today, so, I'm gonna squeeze on this chapter. I hope this one is good!**

**Jack: Can I has cookie? *puppy eyes***

**Me: -.- Shut up and read my story!**

**Jack: ;n;**

**Enjoy~~~~~**

After a couple of notes I played on that sheet of music, my memories started to reappear again. The one I cherish the most, the ones that kept me going in life...

_"Shyla! Come here sweetheart."_

_Little 4-year-old Shlya was running through the hallways of her 2-story house, chasing her black lab, Maggie. She wore her favorite green baby blanket as a cape, acting like her favorite super hero, Superman, dashing against each obstacle in her way. Her short, brown hair waving through the air as she ran everywhere in sight. Her pink and blue polka-dotted pajamas, too big for her, would occasionally make her trip onto the floor. But eventually she would recover and race around again. Once she heard Grandpa Hay-Hay, short for Hayward St. Vincent, call her name, she immediately stopped in the kitchen and ran all the way to the lap of her 84-year-old grandfather._

_She carefully climbed onto his lap, trying to avoid his oxygen tank that sat right beside him. The mask was on his shriveled-up face as he was slowly gasping in air._

_"Yes Grandpa Hay-Hay?"_

_"Remember how I said that I would give you a special surprise?"_

_Shyla began to jump up and down on her grandfather's lap. Although she was very tiny, his legs were often weak and could easily feel pain._

_"Yes! Yes! Yes! I do remember Grandpa!" her grandfather began to chuckle, but then cough a little._

_"Well, are you ready to see it?" she quickly nodded her head without any hesitation._

_Her father, Lance, brought in what looked like a case with a black folder on top of it. This made Shyla suspicious and curious on to what her father was bringing in._

_Her father handed Grandpa Hay-Hay the mysterious objects and placed it on his and Shyla's lap. Shyla looked at the case and then the folder very carefully. She lifted the folder up to see what was under in, only to discover there was nothing but the case. She looked all around the case once more and looked at her grandfather._

_"Where is it Grandpa?"_

_"Well Shyla, this is it. Don't you see it? It's on your lap!" She glanced at the case once more and then back at Grandpa Hay-Hay._

_"But what is it?" He smiled as he began to open the case._

_"Shyla, it's a passed down, generation gift. It's and Oboe. A very ancient one too. This very instrument was passed down from each oldest family member. It started with your Great-Great-Great-Grandfather. He was one of the few ones to get this because it was very rare back then. So, he wanted his family to be one of the lucky ones that get this."_

_Shyla looked back at the Oboe and touched the keys. A shiver was sent down her spine and she quickly took her hands off of them._

_"It's very cold grandpa. Was it in the snow?" Her grandfather began to laugh, so did her father._

_"No dear, it just has been in the basement for so long, you silly father forgot to heat up the rest of this house." He laughed again, only to get a smiling glare from Shyla's father._

_"Oh..so why do you have it out then?" Grandpa Hay-Hay began to calm down Aden finally spoke._

_"Well, since my time is almost coming to an end, I thought I should pass it down to you, since you're the only child of your father. This is your early birthday present, so I want you to be very careful with this. Promise you will?" Shyla held out her pinky and crossed it with her grandfather's._

_"I promise!"_

_"Good. Oh! There is one more thing I forgot to give you." He opened his black folder and scrolled through some old music. He finally stopped at a piece called Aria by Bach._

_"This is one of my favorite music pieces I've ever played with this instrument."_

_"You played this?"_

_"Of course Shyla! How could I have this in the first place?" He took the paper out and held it in front of him. He started humming the tune, which gave Shyla a confused look to her grandfather._

_"Is this what you're humming grandpa?" he slowly nodded and continued to hum. Shyla looked at each note, trying her hardest to understand what which one meant. Of course being 4, you couldn't really understand anything at that age. Once her grandfather stopped he looked at Shyla's grey eyes and smiled._

_"Shyla, I want you to grow up a fine girl, just like your grandmother. Even though she's in heaven now, she would've said the same thing to you. I want you grow up successful and intelligent. And I want you to always, and I mean always be the little, spunky, adorable granddaughter that I love. I don't want you to forget me. So take this Oboe and this music sheet and practice it, practice it until you remember it, like you would remember me. I never want you to forget me, even if I'm gone. Promise?"_

_Shyla nodded her head as she held the Oboe and music in both of her little arms. She looked at her grandfather and gave him the biggest smile she has ever gave him._

_"I promise."_

Once I had finished her music, my eyes were full of cheers. Tear marks were down my bright red cheeks. My eyes were puffy red. She sniffled once in a while, catching Jack's attention. I quickly looked up at the winter spirit with those mournful, grey eyes and smiled.

"I miss him Jack..."

Jack gave me a sad smile and wiped my tears away with his thumb. I gave him a real smile back and wiped the rest of my tears away.

"I know. Please don't cry anymore, you'll make me cry too." I gave him a little punch at his arm, making him rub it. "Shut up." I said playfully. I looked at my music and then back at Jack.

"Jack, why do people have to die? Why do we grow old? Why do we-"

"Woah, woah! Slow down! What's up with these random questions? I mean, we all have to pass sometimes, I mean, it's the circle of life. We live and then we die."

I looked down, knowing what he meant.

"Sorry, I was just, I really didn't want my grandfather to pass away. He was still part of my family, and once he was gone, it was like a bullet to my head. I never wanted to feel alone. My parents neglected me, no one wanted to be my friend, until," I looked back at him, "Until I met you, Jack. You made me feel alive when everything went down a hell of a sidewalk." He chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Shyla. And I still couldn't believe that you saw me, the only child in this huge town, and still now? A teenager? That's impressive."  
I blushed a little and began packing my instrument away. I kept looking down and smiled, but I didn't know why I was exactly smiling. I looked up at Jack once more and continued to smile. "Well, I said I would always keep my promises like they were my life sometimes. I wouldn't ever stop believing in you Jack, even if I'm really old, but, that's the thing."

He gave me a confused looked. "What's the thing?"

"Once I get to the age where I'm about to move on, I won't see you anymore. And I really don't want you gone from my life Jack. You're my whole life practically. You're the reason I live, and if I die...I can't believe in you."

I began to cry, no matter how embarrassing it was to me. I cupped my hands and dug my face into them. I sobbed and sobbed, just like the day Grandpa Hay-Hay passed away. Jack came closer to me and hugged me close to his cold, immortal body. I felt a shiver go up my back like the day I first touched SugarHoney's keys. I wrapped my arms around his body and continued to cry, never wanting to let go of the spirit. He began petting my long, brown hair like it was a pooyf cat. "You'll never leave Shyla. I promise."

I looked up to his pale, but handsome face in surprise. My face probably beat red from all the crying I've done today. Tears still strolling down my face, leaving tracks as the go off my chin.

"Promise?" was all I could squeak out. And instead of the 'pinky-promise' I would always do, we kissed on it, making sure this promise is actually true.

**~DAWWHHHHH! 2 HOURS OF WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT! Hope you like! Review and Fave and what not for more chapters! To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6 Because of You

**~AWHHHHHH! Shyla had her first kiss! Wait, Shyla had her FIRST kiss...I wonder what happens next...Read, and your questions will be answered...**

The kiss wasn't very long. In fact, it lasted probably a good 3 seconds. It was totally worth it though, I can actually trust Jack on this one. We parted, but the other side of me wanted to wrap my arms around his muscular neck and keep kissing him until the day's gone. His lips were cold, but it felt so warm, like the fire in the fireplace was dancing on my lips, very hot, yet satisfying.

Once we were done, we stared at each other and millions of questions were going through my head. Did he make the first move? Did I make the first move? I don't even think he enjoyed it. Was I too quick? Will he run away and never see me again? What have I done!? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Jack who started to chuckle. I kept staring at him with a REALLY confused look on my face.

"What's so funny?" He just kept on laughing. Guys these days, they don't take things seriously sometimes... He finally started to calm down and back to normal.

"Well, it's just that I wouldn't of guess YOU would be my first kiss..." He looked away ashamed, but I still didn't get it. I was his first kiss? I though since he's over 300 years old that he would've already had a girlfriend by now and just wanted to stop by and see me again. Wait, was I his girlfriend now? This day just gets more confusing by the second...

"W-Wait, I'M your first kiss?" He nodded.

"What? You think I've been going around and been kissing some random strangers all day?" I nodded. That's EXACTALY what I was thinking. But then again, I re-thought my question. A lot of people haven't been believing in him lately, especially ones his age.

"Really!?" He started laughing at me again. I had to join in, I was really stupid that moment, especially after my first kiss. I would always start acting totally out of my range and become someone very different if something exciting happened in my life, which was rare in my case. We started to calm down on the laughter and regained ourselves.

"Well, I forgot about your..situation..until just now. I'll admit, I get out of my original personality after something exciting happens...which it rarely does, but I forgot no one didn't really know about you. Heheh...I'm a little loopy today."

"So what you're saying is, if I'm hearing this right, you thought that the kiss was EXCITING.. haven't you already had one before?"

"Actually...no, you're my first...that's why I was so excited afterwards..." I looked to the floor. As I was, I saw that my sock-cover foot was touching his cold, bare-footed one. It made a spark for some reason but I really didn't care. I looked back at him to see if his reaction changed, and it did. He actually looked...happy that I admitted that.

"I'm you're first kiss?" I nodded.  
"And, you're my first kiss?" Another nod.

"So, that means, we aren't weirdos anymore..." Suddenly we bursted out laughing, not out of sarcasm, but in truth. We both knew that we were weirdos before, but it was up until now that we finally realize we were awful ones. And at the age of 17, and, well, 317, weirdos were the ones who had no life...at all. I was glad at that moment when we shared those laughs. It was the ones we have missed over the past 11 years. I guessed he did really miss me. If he didn't he would've forgotten me, probably moved on tho another child. Maybe even a teenager like me who believes in these kinds of stuff. But whatever, he was here with me now. He was my first kiss, he was the one who came in to help me, and most of all, he was the one I would call, a true friend. And that's why I love him ,more than anything.

"Wait, are...are you crying?" I quickly stopped laughing and looked at him. Me? Crying AGAIN? Wow, I am emotional... I quickly wiped my face of any loose tear falling down from my eyelids.

"I guess I am..."

"But why?" I smiled. I knew exactly why, even though I never really noticed when, or how I started crying in the first place.

"It's because I have you, Jack."

**~Awhhh...cute huh? Thank for reading! And good news! WINTER BREAK IS NEXT WEEK! Which means...I CAN WRITE A LOT OF CHAPTERS! :D Be ready for new ones soon! Please Review and Fave! ****_To be continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7 GPS

**~Okay, IT'S OFFICIALLY WINTER BREAK! YEAH BABY! *Ahem* Anyway, New chapters! Enjoys!**

It's December now. December 21st to be exact. And it's been at least 4 weeks since Jack and I reunited again. I was walking home from the last day of school for 2012, and the first day of Winter Break. It has to be at least 22 degrees or lower because I can't feel my face. Jack must have been doing this, a part of me was saying, he must know that I love winter. Speaking of which... ever since that kiss from weeks ago, we've been...different around each other. Even though it sounds like I'm stupid, I know it's strange. Usually, he holds my hand, even when I'm not paying attention to it. He hugs me, and it doesn't seem strange at all, but I mean, I'm not saying it's bad I'm just...confused. The only thing he hasn't done was kissing me again. Once more, totally confused.

I guess I wasn't paying attention again that once I stopped and was back in reality, I didn't know where I was, or where I was going. "Perfect start to the break, huh Shyla?" I mumbled to myself. I looked around to see any street sign that told me where I was walking. Not a single one in sight. Looked at the mailboxes for any addresses on them...nope. Nice going Shyla, 100 for fail. I heavily sighed, quickly giving up looking for any more signs to help me home.

"Lost?" I quickly turned around to where I have heard the voice. I faced forward again and saw Jack sitting on his staff. "Looks like you got yourself lost again, huh?" Yup, I guess he's been counting, jerk. I pushed my thoughts aside and smiled as I walked closer to the winter spirit.

"You know me too well Frost. Are you my GPS for the day? I can use some help." He smiled as he jumped off and walked with me the opposite direction I was going earlier. "Yup, someone like you can definitely use some help." "Oh, gee, thanks..." Jack chuckled and brought his staff to his shoulder. He placed his free hand in his coat pocket as we kept walking down the sidewalk. This would always happen, and after a couple of moments of silence, we would start talking again like we did every time.

"So, how was your last day of school?"

"Boring of course, the two finals I had to finish, not to mention it was freezing outside this morning. Thanks by the way." He looked at me, confused.

"Why the thanks?"

"Well, last night, I asked for snow and you gave us some. So, I had to say thanks. Plus the 2-hour delay you gave us was an extra." I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks again." He rubbed his cheek with the hand that was in his pocket and smiled. "You're welcome Shyla." He returned his hand into his pocket and we continued to walk. "And how was your day, Jack?"

"Well, I made it snow across the eastern part of the USA , causing over hundreds of school delays and closings. I also went to North and helped him with his search for a new Guardian. And I w-"

"Wait, new Guardian? What are they like?" He smiled at me and then looked forward as we continued to walk home. "Wow, I never thought you be so interested in these kinds of stuff." I gave him a funny look. "And you're telling me..."

"Well," he began, " we have no idea what he or she looks like, but they are the Guardian of Belief, they help children believe in us. They also help protect the children by guarding them at night, like hawks stalking their prey."

"Ohh, so it's a mystery?"

"Yup."

"And you guys have no idea where he or she may be?"

"Yup."

"Ohh." I said, looking to my feet. After a couple of minutes of even more silence, we finally arrived home, where the snow that Jack had created over night had totally covered the house with white magic,

"Well, your GPS has successfully reached your destination." I couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Jack." I began to walk to my front door until I finally stopped. "Jack?" I said without looking at him. "Yes?" I sighed. I wanted him to stay with me tonight and in the morning, but...knowing him, he might say he has some "Guardian" buisness things to care of or how he can't stay with a human for various reasons. I honestly wanted to shove those rules down his throat if he says one of them to me. I needed a friend to hang out with this break and to have fun with. What a coincidence since he's the guardian of fun!

"I was wondering...if you.." I quickly spun around," Iwaswondringofyoucanstaywith meforjustthisonenight." Even for me, that was pretty fast to say. I blinked a couple of times before sinking it all in. "So y-you want me to stay with you...for the night?" I nodded. "Yeah, you know, since it's finally break and all. I...rarely... have anyone to spend time with and since you're here and all...I thought this would be perfect." I faintly smiled, trying not to blush as bright as I usually would do. He started rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Well, I, uh..." I looked to the ground. "I understand if you don't want to, it was just an offer no big deal. I'm kinda used to denial anyway." I nervously rubbed my arm as I knew he was nervous as well. I knew I shouldn't of asked in the first place, all of our friendship would probably go downhill. Jack suddenly looked at me and began to talk. "Woah, woah, I didn't say no. I would love to stay with you tonight. It would be like a um...uhh..-" "Sleep over?" He nodded. "Yeah! What you guys do. It sounds like fun. I'm up for it!" I was shocked and quickly looked up at him. "R-Really? I would've guess that you wou-" "Say no?" He interrupted. I nodded shyly. "Yeah, I thought you had work to do, or that Guardian you have to find..." I trailed off.

He started walking to me, making myself question his action. The next thing I knew he was straight on kissing me. Not like that quick one from earlier, but with tongue, TONGUE! Why was he doing this...I don't know. But I haven't even got into my house and he had kissed me. My bag was still on me, causing my back to ache from taking home all my 2nd quarter supplies. It was pretty heavy too. I didn't notice for a couple of seconds but I wrapped my arms around his cold neck and continued to kiss him. He did the same thing with my waist as well. We parted a couple of times, obviously to catch our breath.

It was until a couple of minutes later that we finally parted, still holding each other. I smiled as I saw a huge grin appear on his cold, but cocky face."Well I didn't expect that." I finally said. We both chuckled and let go of each other. He quickly grabbed my hand and we walked inside.

I smiled up at hi, and asked him, "Does this mean we're dating or something?" He laughed a bit as I opened my front door. " I don't know, do you wanna go out with me?" I nodded and went up to my bedroom, leaving him in the living room. What an awkward day. I get lost, Jack finds me, we walk home, we kiss...again, and now we're dating. Isn't that weird? Dating my best friend?

I threw my backpack on my bed. I stretched a bit to get that knot out of my back from the weight and went back down stairs to Jack. Once I did, I found him lounging on the chair and watching the blank T.V. "Great show?" I said, continuing down the stairs. He quickly turned around and nodded. "Best show in the world." "Hehehehh...yeah." I walked around the edge and climbed onto the couch next to Jack. I layed my head on his shoulder, causing a smile to appear on his face once more. "So, what do you want to do since you have break?"

**~END! Sorry it was fluffy! I had to do make up work for the time I haven't been on. I was sick, and still is, my family is in town until the 31st, and I had Christmas. Once again, sorry for the fluffiness, I had to, it's 2 a.m., and I couldn't think straight... So please, REVIEW AND FAVE AND WHAT NOT! ****_To be continued..._**


End file.
